Cachorro Molhado
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Está chovendo, eu estou trancada com meu irmão idiota, a Bíblia ambulante e o vampirão. E, segundo ele, estou fedendo como um cachorro molhado. Mereço? LEAH POV.


**Cachorro Molhado**

Ah, ótimo. Adoro dias de chuva. E é verdade. Pensa que essa minha cara de felicidade é por que o vampirão está aqui? Hm, pois é claro que não. Mas surpresa! Estou presa na casa dos Cullen com Emmett e Edward. Ah, meu irmão Seth também está aqui, como se o pirralho fizesse alguma diferença. Que maravilha.

Então eu fico aqui, sentada no meu canto, olhando para a rua, vendo as gotas de chuva caírem uma após a outra, tentando conta-las... Ok, eu sei que isso foi idiota. Mas eu sou idiota. Sempre quis contar as gotas da chuva e cá estou eu, em mais uma tentativa frustrada. Já Seth está lá, bancando o cachorrinho de estimação, como se nada pudesse ser melhor no mundo do que estar assistindo televisão com os Cullen. Não resisto e abro um pouco a janela, deixando a chuva respingar em meu rosto e aspirando o ar frio que entra junto com ela.

- Hei, que cheiro é esse? – ouço o vampirão perguntar. Não movo um músculo porque sei o que o idiota está insinuando. – Parece... Cachorro molhado!

- Tomar no cu, Emmett – resmungo, sem olhar para ele.

- Não seja idiota, Leah – responde-me Seth. Bastardo!

Ouço a risada de Edward. Oh, como se eu já não estivesse vivendo um pesadelo; ainda preciso agüentar Edward Cullen rindo da minha cara?

- Eu não estava rindo de você, Leah – me informa ele. Ah, ok. E eu acredito.

- Por que está assim, Leah? – escuto meu querido irmão perguntar. Nessa hora minha vontade é enforcá-lo.

- Ah – eu respondo ironicamente. -, deve ser porque estou com saudades dos vampiros fedidos e de Bella, com certeza.

- Ok – Seth revira os olhos e me lança um sorriso malicioso. Merda, ai vem coisa. -, mas eu estava pensando mais em Jake...

Merda, merda, merda! Eu corei! Como isso pode acontecer comigo se eu nem ao menos suportava o moleque? Talvez porque eu estivesse pensando em alguma outra coisa parecida com saudades. Ou melhor, insinuei pensar, mas daí lembrei de Edward. Era uma porcaria ter uma antena parabólica ambulante que capta seu sinal imediatamente na sala. Até pensar doía. Isso me dava náuseas, só de lembrar que ele ouvia cada pensamente meu eu tinha vontade de pensar: "hei seu fedido, por que você não faz um bem para a humanidade e seres estranhos como nós em geral e suga todo o sangue de sua namorada?". Ah, mas ele ouviu isso de qualquer forma. E me lançou aquele olhar: "lembre-se de que está na minha casa ou te ponho na rua, onde é seu lugar, cadela fedida!". Porra, não pense! Não pense, Leah! Porque nem isso você pode fazer!

Ai o Seth me lança mais um daqueles olhares "eu sei no que você está pensando" e manda essa:

- Pare de se torturar, Leah.

- O que? – eu pergunto, olhando confusa para ele, enquanto fecho a janela e me sento no chão, à frente dos três.

- Ora, se você ama Jake, pare de esconder isso. Amar não é errado.

Moleque desgraçado, eu ainda te mato! Edward ri. E daí eu me lembro o quanto pode ser irritante estar na companhia dele.

- Mas Seth está certo – diz ele, ficando sério de repente. – Amar não é errado. Se você ama Jacob, apenas o ame. Mesmo que isso não seja fácil. Ame.

- Ah, agora eu sei de onde o Seth tira essas coisas. O verdadeiro versículo da Bíblia ambulante; Edward Cullen. "Ame a si mesmo, ao próximo e a Jesus" e blá, blá, blá... – reviro os olhos.

Emmett solta uma gargalhada que é silenciada pelo meu olhar matador. Então é a vez de Edward gargalhar e ser silenciado por um olhar matador de Emmett. Eu tinha noção de que o meu assustava, mas o de Emmett realmente _matava_. É nessa hora que eu sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro e meu coração dispara. _Caralho_. Isso foi insano. Edward voltou a rir, dessa vez baixinho e comenta – comentário dispensável:

- Isso foi nojento, Emm. E desnecessário. Ninguém aqui quer ouvir você imaginando a vida sexual da garota.

- Ah, qual é! – exclama Emmett irritado e se retira da sala. Mas ainda consigo vê-lo me lançando um olhar significativo. O que significa que eu não entendi porra nenhuma do que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

- Vá lá – sussurra Edward para mim.

- A Bíblia ambulante realmente está me dizendo isso? Não vai antes recomendar que eu não peque perante os olhos de Deus?

- Não diga que eu não tentei ajuda-la – murmura ele, fechando a cara.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda – resmungo brava, mas acabo me levantando e subindo as escadas atrás de Emmett. O que diabos eu tinha na cabeça afinal?

Quando chego perto do quarto de Emmett escuto algo como "cadela desgraçada" e não tenho coragem de me mexer. Ele certamente falava de mim. Mas que aperto no meu coração era esse? Desgraça!

- Pode entrar lobinha – disse ele rindo. – Eu te vi aí.

Meio encabulada, eu entrei no quarto dele e me sentei no chão. Fiquei brincando com a ponta do meu short jeans e encarando meus pés.

- E aí – eu disse por fim, rindo de mim mesma. -, você é _literalmente_ vegetariano ou eu podia rangar uma carninha depois?

- Você soa muito o Black às vezes.

- É o que dá conviver com o moleque! – eu não pude evitar sorrir. – Se bem que você podia me arrumar um prato cheio de vocês. E a estúpida Swan como prato principal!

Pude ouvir Edward gritar "Insolente!" lá de baixo. E de repente peguei eu e Emmett as gargalhadas.

- Você não é tão irritante quando está longe dos outros cachorros – disse Emmett, sem me encarar, depois de um tempo.

- Talvez seja porque Jake me irrita mais do que qualquer pessoa, meu irmão seja um idiota, assim como Paul, Jared, Embry... E eu odeio Sam Uley – revirei os olhos, bloqueando meus sentimentos para que a dor não me inundasse. Mas não precisei lutar contra nada. Ela surpreendentemente, simplesmente não veio.

- A verdade é que você deveria se irritar mais, lobinha linda – Emmett riu gostosamente. – Quem sabe tio Em não possa te acalmar? E desculpe se eu fedo.

- Eu estou delirando? Ou você realmente disse isso? – eu pisquei, atordoada, mas sorrindo. – Porque sabe, isso não é uma coisa que eu realmente espere de você, então...

- Não seja idiota – disse ele, sentando na minha frente no chão. – Por que eu brincaria com você?

- Por que é o que você sempre faz? O tempo inteiro? Com todo mundo?

- Você já notou que existe alguém com eu brinco mais?

- Ah, com certeza já – eu respondi, apertando meus olhos e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – E esse alguém sou eu, vampirão. – droga! Eu realmente disse isso? Eu _nunca _havia chamado Emmett de vampirão, a não ser em meus pensamentos... No entanto, ele não pareceu se surpreender. Ao que eu deduzi, devia-se, mais uma vez, a Edward Cullen. Emmett apenas sorriu. E que sorriso era aquele, Deus dos céus...

- Existe um motivo – disse ele, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito... Sensual, não sei. Merda. Edward. Ah, tanto faz!

- Ah, eu sei qual é – eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha e colocando minhas mãos sobre os joelhos. – Leah Clearwater, a lobinha irritante que merece ser irritada cada vez mais porque fica uma gracinha fazendo bico.

- É – ele riu abertamente. Como tinha coragem? – Fica realmente uma gracinha fazendo bico.

- Isso não foi muito legal, sabia? – eu disse, sentindo meu coração bater descompassado no peito, quase saindo dele, eu podia ouvir as coisas se quebrando lá dentro... Tá, ok, eu não podia. Esquece essa parte.

- Por que não? – me perguntou Emmett. Ele baixou o olhar para as nossas mãos que de alguma forma haviam se entrelaçado. Meu queixo caiu, eu não pude evitar. Não saberia dizer como aquilo tinha acontecido. _De maneira alguma._

- Emmett? – eu chamei, tomada de repentina coragem. Ele não disse nada, apenas puxou meu braço e me beijou.

Foi a sensação mais estranha de toda a minha vida.

Porque eu estava beijando um vampiro e isso era definitivamente nojento.

Porque eu estava gostando do beijo mais do que qualquer beijo de Sam Uley.

Porque eu senti que aquilo estava certo, apesar de estar errado. Entendeu? Não? Edward Cullen pode te explicar: "amar não é errado". Ou algo do gênero.

Então. Eu senti que deveria aproveitar o momento. Coloquei uma mão na nuca de Emmett e lentamente aprofundei o beijo. A melhor sensação de todas veio então. A língua gelada dele escorregando para dentro da minha boca, o hálito gelado chocando-se com o meu, quente. Um choque térmico que resultou em sensações infinitas, que eu jamais poderia descrever. Senti Emmett separando-se de mim e rindo. Oh meu Deus! Era agora que ele dizia: "primeiro de abril, lobinha!".

- Você fede pra caramba – disse ele, rindo.

- Você também – eu deixei escapar.

- É impressão minha ou você ficou tipo catatônica?

- Eu sou meio fora do normal – murmurei.

- Eu sempre soube disso – ele sorriu. – Hei, isso não foi a coisa mais estranha que você já fez?

Eu concordei lentamente com a cabeça.

- E não foi a melhor também?

Novamente eu concordei com a cabeça, tentando entender o que se passava ali. Entre eu, a cachorra molhada, e o vampirão.

- O que foi, lobinha?

- Eu acho que estou em um estado catatônico – soltei, arregalando os olhos para ele.

- Você fica linda assim – ele sorriu, beijando de leve meus lábios quentes, com aquela perfeição gelada. Ok, eu não podia _mesmo_ ser normal. – Apesar de você feder como um cachorro molhado no momento – sussurrou Emmett, contra meus lábios, me fazendo ficar totalmente arrepiada. – Eu te amo, lobinha.

Eu não disse nada, apenas o puxei para mais um beijo cheio de sensações estranhas e choques térmicos gostosos. Pouco importava se eu ficaria permanentemente fora de mim. Tudo isso já era insano. Emmett Cullen me amava.


End file.
